Don't fight for me, win
by Siredtoalex
Summary: AU: Caroline faces some difficulties by meeting an old friend. Will Klaus save her like he always does? WARNING: mentions of violence, rape and "strong" language.


Don't fight for me. Win.

Klaus und Caroline had just celebrated their fourth anniversary a few days ago, when an unfortunate event happened.

It was a cold night when Caroline decided to go out and drop something off at Elena's apartment. Since Elena became a stripper, Caroline hadn't seen her as often as she used to. She was very busy. And if she didn't rip off her clothes, she was with Damon. Caroline actually liked the dark haired model. He was good for her best friend. Compared to Stefan, Damon made her very happy. If only he and Niklaus would get along. Speaking of Klaus, he was mad at her for going out this late. Her boyfriend had always been overprotective. They had an argument, which ended with her storming out of their house. The english man was a very successful car salesman. He had his own service station and car department store. So they lived in a peaceful neighbourhood, otherwise than Elena, who dwelled in an area dominated by criminals.

Thinking about it, Caroline finally understood her lovers concerns. While she was walking along the pavement, Caroline decided to apologize for her childish behaviour. However, considering that Elenas apartment was closer than hears, she settled upon finalizing her purpose of restoring Elena's purse. It was filled with her loan, which she thought Elena requires quickly.

"Hey blondie"

"Looking good girl!"

"Come on, don't be shy. We wanna' talk to you."

As the blonde-haired person witnessed the three people behind her, she walked even faster. She was not scared. Random strangers had never molested Caroline when Klaus was with her. They were too afraid to approach her. Her partner had a very bad reputation considering all the guys he beat up as they were trying to catcall Caroline.

As they were getting closer, Caroline concluded that this situation was different. Klaus was not with her. She ran for her life when it hit her. The sound of her rapid breathing and her heels hitting the floor filled the air. The men followed the loud echoes and caught her instantly. They threw her onto the sidewalk. "Where is your strong ass boyfriend, Caroline?" a familiar voice asked, confusing the blonde-haired woman. "He.. He followed me. You should better get going. You'll be dead by tomorrow if he catches you." the former cheerleader lied and tried to escape her doom.

The guys burst out laughing. "Honey, we followed you since you left your apartment. He didn't follow you. Maybe he doesn't even care for you anymore." , Enzo spoke, making Caroline furious. "You?! Damon will hate you if he finds out you threatened me." , she declared and tried to stand up. Enzo grinned while turning his head to his left. "Yeah? What if he doesn't find out?" , Enzo spat back, looking sure of himself.

"I promise he will, if you don't let go of me!" , the young woman impended, but was cut off when Enzo grabbed her hair and pulled her to his truck. He opened his trunk and pushed Caroline's upper body against the bottom of it. She was bending over. A loud gasp escaped her lips when the two other guys held her down so she couldn't move. Caroline couldn't believe this was really happening. She should have listened to her lover. It was the former cheerleader against three of them. How could she prevent this to happen? She swallowed, thinking about what they were planning. She heard her phone ringing. It was Klaus. She knew because she gave him a special ring tone. He started worrying, and soon, he would start looking for her. "It's Nick" , the tallest guy said and held Caroline's phone, while he tightened his fierce grip on their prey to prevent the still struggling Caroline from breaking free.

This caught Enzos attention, which led to him picking up the phone. He knew this wouldn't stay a secret. Nevertheless, Damon wasn't as important to him as fulfilling his dearest dream.

One night with his high school crush. Back then, Caroline had rejected him because she was convinced about waiting until marriage.

"Hello love." , Enzo said, imitating his rival's British accent. Klaus went mad when he heard his voice. "Where is Caroline?" , he asked and sounded very upset. "She's in the shower right now. Damn Nick, you have yourself a real slut. She was practically begging me to fuck her. And I'll give it to her a second time when she comes back." , he spoke, earning a wild scream. "I will find you, Enzo." , with that, Klaus hung up, leaving a puzzled Enzo.

"He just hung up Care! He must have believed my words. The only lie I told was about the shower. But you being trapped in my trunk isn't exactly something I would call sexy." , the guy explained and laughed. Enzo continued ripping off his victims clothes. He grabbed the knife one of the guys handed him and cut her panties. Caroline struggled and tried to escape his wild hands, but the other two men were much stronger than she was. She heard a loud pop of a button followed by the sound of a zipper. Tears formed in Caroline's eyes. She closed her eyes and prayed Klaus would save her as he always did. "So what now, Miss Forbes? Do you still think it was a, what did you call it, mature and though through idea to reject me because of my childish behaviour and impatient core? Because you knew we wouldn't work?" , Enzo spat. Looking at all the bad guys Caroline met, Enzo had a special flair. She knew he wasn't evil. Hence, he was her best friend in their younger years. Moreover, maybe, just maybe even her first crush.

He was hurt and broken. Even Damon knew how bitter he was about this rejection. If only he believed Enzos remarks of taking vengeance on his cheeky former neighbour. Caroline lived next to Damon a few years ago. She comforted him when the whole Katerina thing went down and has been his best friend since then. Delirious, if people knew about their hatred relationship back in college.

"It was the best choice I have ever made. I would never give myself willingly to you Enzo. Suffocate on dealing with this." , she replied, accepting her fate. She wouldn't be Caroline without going down with a fight, or in this case, a quick-witted response.

Her tormentor wasn't just caught off guard, he was feeling rather betrayed than impugned. The only satisfaction he could think of was to displease his first love with an act of cruelty. If you had asked Enzo one night before the incident, he would dispute any commitment of atrocities right away. He was never the bad guy, nor the black sheep in his group of friends. This was all new and all scary, even to him. Without noticing it, his grip onto the girlfriend of his biggest enemy had reduced. This was her chance, the only opportunity she would ever have to escape this horrifying scenario. "You can all suck it!" , she screamed and ran away. Leaving the few men staggered. Caroline was looking at them to insure herself that the culprits were still thunderstruck.

Her body collided with a strong wall she thought. Alternatively, even a tree for the matter. As she fell, a hand prevented her from falling. The hand that always caught her. "Hello, precious. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" , her lover asked, his voice sounding soft and calming. This was just what she needed. He always knew how to treat her well. Caroline nodded and embraced her saviour. Running away? , she thought. No. She wanted to see. Klaus was excellent at giving a spectacular show. She wouldn't want to miss it in a heartbeat. With shaking knees and weak ankles, the blonde watched her partner slowly approaching the men.

You could see their discomfort. Enzo wasn't pleased at all.

"That's a stunning bed and shower you've got, Lorenzo. Now tell me, where I can purchase this kind of furniture?" , he mocked with his all too known presumptuous tone. "To construct the situation: You were following my girlfriend with the absurd intention to actually harm her without me throttling it? What a really dumb idea." , he clenched his fist and smashed it into Enzos face. A loud gasp escaped one of his mates mouth. "Excuse me, do you have something to say, or will you just stand there, pretending to just witness a fight? You don't witness. You experience. You are involved." , Klaus continued the violence. He grabbed the raven-haired man who held his girl down a few minutes ago by his collar and lifted him off the ground. Klaus strength was very hard to define. Some would say it's no human power he is gifted with, but rather a supernatural ability. "You can beat me all you want. I touched your bitch and there is nothing you can do about it." , he laughed, ignoring the situation he was in. It wasn't a smart idea to taunt Niklaus right now. "Watch me." , he menaced and was about to snap his neck.

"Nick!" , his lover screamed. "This is not worth it. He is not worth it. Believe in your values. You are not a killer anymore. Let him go. Justice will take him down." , she shouted and tried to prevent the terrible mistake he was about to make. The list of people Klaus shot or murdered with his bare hands wasn't very long, but it still existed, which made Caroline question their relationship sometimes. He was a monster in his past, but she changed him for the better. Old habits or concealed aggressions will not risk their connection. Even her protector knew that.

Caroline called the police department, which took care of her case. The arrived and arrested the men for the attempt of rape, kidnapping and violence compounded with threats. The possibility of them going to jail was high, Klaus was almost pleased. He approached Caroline and wrapped his arms around his girl. "You are safe, I promise. I'll protect you. Something like this will never happen again. I repeat, never." , he assured and kissed her forehead. He was her home, her rock and her soldier.

And now, even her personal NSA agent, to supervise every move she makes.

"Since you're here now .. Can we drop this off at Elena's house?" , she suggested. earning an exhausted sigh.

"For god's sake, Caroline."


End file.
